ben_10_protector_of_the_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Thnks fr th Mmrs
Thnks fr the Mmrs is the third episode of Bonds. Plot We get an overhead view of a small house made out of white bricks and a dark blue roof, with a red barn adjacent to it. Both buildings are surrounded by grass as far as the eye can see, and a dirt path stretches a few feet away from them. A small black car comes into view and parks right in front of the house. The engine dies and the driver door opens to reveal an older Adriel, now dressed in the standard Plumber suit from the sequels. The door to the house opens, with an African-American woman in her late 30's standing behind it. She wears a plain long-sleeved red blouse, along with long dark grey pants. She runs towards him, pulls him close and wrapps her arms around the middle of his back, with his own arms being around her waist. Adriel: I missed you. Woman: I missed you, too. (inhales deeply) I wasn't sure if you were gonna make it back this time. After a few seconds, he breaks away from her and gently caresses her left cheek with his hand. Adriel: I'm sorry, Adalia. The mission went a little south, but we sorted it out. No need to worry, I'm back now. He smiles reassuringly, and she smiles back, but it doesn't reach her eyes. Adriel: Oh, hey, I got a souvenir for you from Lepidopterra. He gets into the driver's seat and pulls something from the front passenger seat; a small lavender-colored sunflower-like plant in a white pot. Holding the plant with both of his hands, he awkwardly maneuvers out of the car. He hands the plant over to Adalia and kicks the door to close it. Adalia: I thought you weren't allowed to bring back stuff from your missions. He smirks at her. Adriel: I'm not. Adalia holds the plant with her right hand and uses her left hand to flirtatiously place a finger on his chest. Adalia: When did you get so daring? Her eyes widen, and she withdraws herself. Adalia: Wait, wouldn't this cost you your job if anyone found out? Adriel: It's okay, nobody knows. Plus, it was out in the open. It belonged to no one. I just wanted to make it up to you for barely being around lately. Adalia: You sure the plant's safe? Adriel: It's been harmless so far. I don't think it's going to cause any trouble. Adalia: Good, because it's beautiful. Adriel: It should go perfectly with you, then. Adalia rolls her eyes and leans into him to kiss him on the right cheek. She pulls away and then turns around, walking towards the house. Adriel stands in place for a few seconds, dumbfounded, then shakes his head, coming out of his self-induced trance. He opens the door of his car, grabs his car keys from the key hole, closes the door again and locks his car by pressing a red button on the keys. He runs up to Adalia and touches her shoulder to stop her in her tracks. Adalia: What is it? Adriel: Did Alan see me pull up? Adalia: He's been taking a nap for the past hour. If we're lucky, you should be able to surprise him. Adriel: Here's hoping, I guess. Adriel enters the house, with Adalia right behind him. The camera is positioned behind him as absorbs the sight before him. The interior of the house is relatively small, with a living room near the entrance and a narrow hallway opposite the door which leads to various rooms, including the kitchen at the very end. The living room is somewhat basic, having one three-seater sofa, a small brown coffee table and a grey box-shaped TV five feet away from the coffee table. Adriel: Feels good to be back. The camera shifts to show him from the front. In the background, a small figure emerges from behind the front door and tiptoes towards Adriel, who quickly spins around and grabs the figure, raising it in the air, revealing it to be Alan, a five-year old African-American boy wearing an orange T-shirt with a basketball on it and white pants. Adriel: You thought you could just sneak up on me like that? Alan laughs and Adriel pulls him in for a hug. Adriel: I missed you, son. Alan: I missed you too, Dad. Adriel gently places him on the floor, letting him go. Alan: (excitedly) Did you get me anything from your super secret spy mission? Adriel and Adalia exchange looks, and the former shakes his head. Adalia clears her throat, stepping in front of her husband. She extends her hands to give Alan a closer look at the plant. Adalia: Your father got you this. She loosens her grip on it. Alan reaches out and holds it in his hands. Alan: Whoa, cool! Adalia: (authoritatively) Careful, Alan. It may be small and light, but I don't want you carrying that around. Put it in your room. Alan: Aw, man. Fiiine. He turns around and carefully walks towards the hallway. Adriel looks at his wife as she closes the front door. Adriel: I thought you liked that plant. Adalia: Of course I do. She puts an arm around him in an attempt to comfort him. Adalia: But Alan missed you more than I did. Don't worry, though, you can still make it up to me. Adriel: How about we go out for dinner, then? Just you and me. We could leave Alan with your parents. She kisses him on the cheek. Adalia: Perfect! I'll call them. She walks down the hallway, towards the kitchen. Adriel watches her go, then heads over to the living room couch and sits down, retrieving the remote from the coffee table. He presses the red power button on it and turns the TV on. Shaky low-quality footage of a tornado made of fire descending from a hole in building made of red bricks is shown. As soon as the tornado touches the ground, it fades to reveal three people; a brunette woman in a lavender blouse and blue pants, as well as a young boy in a blue T-shirt and greenish grey shorts standing at either side of Heatblast, who addresses a crowd that seems to have formed near him. Heatblast: I'm sure you all want to thank me personally, but really, it's all in a day's work for- He gasps, turning to see that the boy holds something of interest, though due to the quality of the footage, it is unidentifiable. moving closer to the boy: No way! A gold Sumo Slammer card! He reaches out to touch one of the cards, sitting on the ground. 'Heatblast: Where'd you get it? I've been searching all over for that! The footage continues, with the audio being replaced by a newscaster's voice. Newscaster: America is still reeling from the sighting of what seems to be a creature made of fire seen in Washington D.C who saved several people from a burning building. This is just one of many sightings of these creatures. Over the past few... The news report continues in the background. Adriel: A Pyronite on Earth, in public? This is... interesting. Offscreen, Adalia shouts from the kitchen. Adalia: Good news, honey! My parents are more than happy to babysit Alan for the evening! We can drop him off at 6! fixated on the news report: Uh, that's great! Is- Is there something I missed while I was gone? Adalia: Be with you in a sec! The camera then shifts to the hallway, as Adalia stops outside one of the rooms. She opens the door. Adalia: Alan, your father and I are- She stops mid-sentence as she looks down to see an unconscious Alan on the ground by his bed, which is right next to the door. His skin is a very pale blue and the plant from earlier is on the end table next to his bed. Adalia: (loudly) ALAN! She kneels down to shake him awake, to no avail. Adriel arrives a moment later, standing by the door. He takes on a horrified expression as he looks at Alan, then the plant. Adalia: Call 911! We follow Adriel as he enters the master bedroom at the other side of the hall. He gets down on all fours, looks under the bed and pulls out a large cardboard box. He sits on the ground, opens the box, filled with documents and other miscellaneous things. He feels around for something at the bottom; a small Null Void Projector. He gets up and returns to Alan's room. Adalia looks up to see him come in. Adalia: (frantically) Did you call- Adriel: They won't help. He bends down to scoop Alan up with one arm. Adalia: What are you doing?! He hands her the Null Void Projector. Adriel: When I say 'now', press the trigger. Adalia: Slow down! What is this thing, a gun? How will this help him?! Adriel: He doesn't have much time! I'll explain it when I get back! You have to trust me. Adalia: Back? Back from where?! Adriel: Trust me. He cradles Alan with both of his arms, facing forward. Adriel: Stand back. Adalia backs up against the wall to put some distance between herself and Adriel. tearing up: W-Whatever you have to do, please make sure our son is okay. Adriel nods without turning around. Adriel: You have my word. (pauses) Now! She presses the trigger, and a red portal forms a few feet in front of Adriel. He runs into it without hesitation. ---- The portal reopens near the entrance of the room (which looks exactly the same as it did almost 20 years ago), and Adriel runs out of it with Alan in his arms. Adriel: (loudly) SERVANTIS! The alien guards standing around the platform immediately circle around him and aim their blasters at him. Guard: On the ground now! Adriel: Get me Servantis! I need him to- Guard: Now! Adriel: I don't have time for this! My son needs help! Look at him! He extends his arms to give them a closer look at Alan. The guards look at him, then at each other. ---- The scene cuts ahead to a small dimly-lit room in the facility. Alan lies on the furthest of three tilted metal beds, with Adriel by his side, looking concerned. Alan's head, chest and thighs are held down by metal cuffs. The cuff on his head has a cable connected to a port. The camera pans to the right to show that the cable is connected to a computer, on which Servantis types some things out Adriel: Give it to me straight. Is he going to be okay? Servantis: It's a good thing you came to me when you did. We might still be able to save little Alan's life. Adriel: What exactly are you going to do? Servantis turns away from the computer to face Adriel. Servantis: Adriel, are you willing to do anything to save your son? slightly annoyed: What kind of quest- Of course! Servantis: Good, because his body temperature is critically low. I'm going to flood his system with Pyronite DNA to remedy that. Adriel's eyes widen. distraught: A-Are you sure there's nothing else you can do? Servantis glances at Alan's body sympathetically. Servantis: I know it's going to change his life moving forward, but he may not have one at all if we don't do this. Adriel exhales deeply to calm himself down. Adriel: Do it. Servantis nods, turns to the computer and presses a few keys. The computer produces a loud whirring sound as what seems to be red light travels through the cable to Alan. His eyes flutter open as he winces. Adriel: Alan, how are you feeling? Servantis: It's not over yet. Alan cries out as he feels a burning pain as his skin cracks all over his body, fire emerging from within them. Red rocks begin to cover his entire body, skipping the gaps inside his skin. Adriel backs away, physically uncomfortable with the heat radiating from Alan's body. His cries slowly die down as is transformation subsides and his breathing becomes erratic. While Adriel has a disturbed expression on his face, Servantis smiles. Alan, now a Pyronite, looks at his surroundings, terrified. Alan: Dad? He reaches out to touch his father, who steps a little closer, but his arms stay in place due to the metal straps. Alan: Dad, what happened? I-I'm scared. Although no tears roll down his face, he makes a sound equivalent to that of a sob. Adriel looks at Servantis, who bows his head with a somber expression and walks out of the room. Once the door shuts, Adriel inches closer to Alan and crouches to give him a higher vantage point. He locks eyes with him, putting on a weak smile. Because of the heat Alan produces, beads of sweat form on Adriel's forehead. Adriel: Hey, sport. How do you feel? Alan: I think I'm burning, but... it doesn't hurt. I can't move and I look different. What- What happened to me, Dad? I'm scared! He continues to sob, his voice full of fear. Adriel's smile fades as he adopts a sympathetic expression. Adriel: Son, what's the last thing you remember? Alan: I was playing with... (sniffles) with that plant you gave me. Adriel: What happened after that? Alan: I felt cold, really cold. Adriel clears his throat, unsure of how to continue the conversation. Adriel: Alan, you were hurt. I had to bring you to my friend so he could save you. You're alive, but you're... (exhales sharply) You're half-alien now. Tears begin to stream down Adriel's face as he averts his gaze from his son. Adriel: I'm so sorry, son. It was all my fault. I'm so... He chokes on his words, letting out a sob. Adriel: I'm sorry. Alan: Half-alien? W-What do you mean? Adriel pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation and wipes his tears away, once again looking Alan in the eye. Adriel: It's okay. Don't you worry about anything, alright? Alan looks at the straps holding him in place. Alan: Can... Can you let me go? Adriel: I'm sorry, son. I wish I could, but we need to keep you strapped up for your own safety. You just get some rest, okay? I'll be here when you wake up. Alan: Okay. Adriel watches as Alan closes his eyes, slowly falling into deep slumber. ---- The scene cuts to Servantis' office a while later, which contains a few cabinets placed against the walls with a variety of alien items. Most of the decor is colored with varying shades of grey and blue. Servantis sits at his desk, with a Plumber badge in his hand. A hologram of Magister Gorvan is displayed on it. Servantis: (angrily) Magister Gorvan, he's a child! He's only five years old! Gorvan: My point exactly. You've presented us with the perfect opportunity to restart the Amalgam Kids. Servantis: I beg of you, please reconsider this. If you want to use children as your puppets, pick someone, anyone else. Leave Alan alone. Gorvan: It's been decided. You know what you have to do. Report back to us when you're done. His hologram disappears. Servantis grits his teeth and slams his fist on the table. ---- We return to the room with Alan in it several minutes later, where there is a soft knock on the door. It creaks open, and Servantis sticks his head through it. Adriel puts a finger to his mouth, leaves his spot and walks towards the door. Servantis stands aside so he can exit, then slowly closes it. Adriel stands on the opposite side of the narrow hallway and grunts in frustration. Adriel: This is all my fault! crossing his arms: What did you do? Adriel wipes some sweat off his forehead with the back of his right hand. Adriel: I was so stupid! I was on a mission on Lepidopterra and I brought back some plant as a souvenir for my wife. She gave it to Alan, and we did our own things for a few minutes. Next thing we knew, he was unconscious on the ground. The plant was fine until I brought it home! What changed that almost cost my son his life?! What am I supposed to tell my wife? What am I going to tell my family, my friends, Alan's kindergarten teachers?! My son is on fire. He's half-alien! His chances of having a normal childhood are gone! Servantis angles his head downwards to look Adriel in the eye and steps closer towards him. Servantis: Perhaps it's best that Alan stays with me for a while. You said it yourself. It is... unlikely that he will ever have a normal childhood. He has to learn to control his new abilities, and I highly doubt he'd be able to do that with you. Adriel: (raises his voice slightly) What? That's- That's... He hangs his head. Adriel: That's a good point, but how am I ever going to convince Adalia to agree to it? I barely even know how I'm going to tell her that Alan's an alien hybrid. Servantis: Perhaps I could help you explain things to her. Adriel: What? You want me to bring her here? Servantis: Or... I could follow you to Earth for a short time. Adriel: Are you sure? It's been 20 years. I don't want to force you to do anything. Servantis: I'll be fine, I assure you. Adriel: Still, I don't know if she'd be on board with this. Servantis: Parents feel the need to be protective of their children, and leaving them with a stranger is not an easy thing to do. I understand that. Adriel: That goes double for us. It... (gulps) It took a few tries for us to get children. He hangs his head. Adriel: Even when Alan was born, there was a chance that he wasn't going to live longer than a few weeks. With him being a hybrid and all, I just... I'm really worried about him; about my family. I don't know what to do! Tears well up in his eyes, but he quickly wipes them away, shaking his head. Servantis puts both of his hands on his shoulders to comfort him. He slowly lifts his head and sighs. Adriel: Leaving him with you would help him control his powers, but at the same time, the Null Void isn't safe. Servantis: This facility is extremely well-guarded. I promise you, if you leave him with me, he will leave neither Incarcecon nor my sight. At the end of the day, it's your decision to make, but the offer still stands. Adriel: Just... let me talk to Adalia first. I'll have to take Alan home. Servantis: Should I come along? Adriel stares ahead for a few seconds, then tilts his head upwards to face him. Adriel: Yeah, I'd like that. He smiles weakly, then walks to the other end of the hall. He enters the room, with Servantis behind him. He walks towards Alan and stops a few feet away from him. Adriel: Alan, wake up. Servantis: Come on now, that's not going to work. His head plates open and he shocks Alan awake with a small jolt of electricity. Alan: Ow! He looks around, disoriented. Adriel crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at Servantis as his head plates close. Servantis: It was effective, wasn't it? turning to Alan: Did that hurt? Alan: N-No. Adriel: Good. (pauses) Alan, we're going to go home now, alright? Alan nods. Servantis walks towards the computer and reads something displayed on the screen. Servantis: He seems to be stable. It should be safe to remove him. He types something out on the computer. The cuffs holding Alan in place separate, and he gracefully lands on his feet. Servantis: Shall we leave now? Adriel: No point in delaying things. ---- The portal opens a few feet in front of the Albright residence. Adriel, Servantis and Alan step out of it. Servantis looks around, adjusting to his new surroundings. Adriel: You okay? Servantis shakes his head, focusing on the task at hand. Servantis: Y-Yes. This is a little disorienting, that's all. What about you? Adriel takes a deep breath to ready himself for what's to come. Adriel: (sarcastically) Better than I'll ever be. Servantis: I'll be right by your side. Adriel: I don't know what I'd do if you weren't. Inside the house, a teary-eyed Adalia paces back and forth in the living room in front of the couch. The door creaks open and she stops in place as Adriel walks in with a frown on his face. Adriel: Adalia, I- Adalia: Where's Alan?! As if on cue, Alan walks into the house towards his mother, leaving a trail of scorch marks on the floor behind him. He keeps his distance from her but spreads his arms out, awaiting a hug. Adalia kneels on the ground to get on Alan's level, her right hand cupped over her mouth to stifle her sobs. Alan: Mom? Alan puts his arms down, hurt. to Adriel: What... What did you- What happened to- She breaks down crying and buries her face in her hands. Adriel approaches her and crouches, wrapping her in his arms. Servantis: Mrs. Albri- uh, Adalia, was it? Startled, Adalia looks up from her hands to see Servantis standing at the doorway. She turns her head towards Adriel, non-verbally asking for an explanation. Adriel: He saved Alan's life. He helps her stand up and leads her to the couch. They sit down as Servantis approaches them and stands next to Alan. Adriel hands Adalia a few tissues from the coffee table, which she uses to wipe her face. Servantis: Adalia, the plant your husband brought back from his mission nearly cost Alan his life. to Adriel: You told me it was safe! Adriel: It was safe on the way back to Earth, I swear! Servantis: You should have been more careful, but that's not what matters now. Adalia, we need to discuss how your family will move forward. He slaps his forehead with his pincer. Servantis: I haven't introduced myself, have I? He extends his right hand towards her. Servantis: You may call me Servantis. Adalia shakes his hand, uncomfortable. breaking away from the handshake: So, you're a- a doctor? Servantis: Uh, something like that. Adriel: (softly) Adalia, Alan's not fully... human anymore. Servantis: I had to inject him with alien DNA to save him. He's now half human and half Pyronite. Adalia: So, he's stuck looking like... that forever? Servantis: Most likely, but... He taps his pincer against his chin. Servantis: Hm, Alan, could you concentrate very hard and try to turn into a human again? Alan closes his eyes and clenches his fists, grunting. After a few seconds, he opens his eyes and hands, unsuccessful. He hangs his head and begins to sob. to Adriel: Our son is on fire! What are we going to do? What can we do? She breaks down again and grabs more tissues to wipe her tears away. Adriel moves a hand up and down her back to comfort her. Adriel: Honey, that's why Servantis is here. He holds Servantis' gaze for a few seconds. Servantis nods warmly, and Adriel brings his attention back to Adalia. Adriel: He thinks... (clears throat) We think it's a good idea for Alan to stay with him for a while. She drops the tissues she is holding and throws her arms in the air. Adalia: What?! You can't possibly expect me to go along with that! Adriel: I don't entirely like it either, but think about it. How are we supposed to tell everyone else that Alan's half-alien now? How is he supposed to live here when he could practically burn the whole house down, especially since he has abilities that he has no idea how to control? I don't expect you to like this, 'cause I don't either, but we need to think about what's best for Alan. Adalia: How long would he be gone? Servantis: That is difficult to determine, but one or two years at most. Alan: I... (sniffles) I don't wanna go anywhere. I wanna stay here! Adriel sighs and gets up from the couch, kneeling on the ground to level with Alan. Adriel: Alan, we want you here too, but it's safer for everyone if you weren't with us. Alan: I'm scared! Adriel looks at him longingly as he continues to sob, wishing to hug him even though he can't for obvious reasons. putting a hand on Adriel's shoulder: Adriel, we can't let him leave. He may be on fire, but he's still our son! We can find a way to make it work. W-We have to. It took us so long to finally have a child, and now you want to let him out of our sight? Her voice wavers and her lip trembles. Adalia: He's still so young! Do you really want to miss seeing him grow up, even if it's for a year or two? Adriel massages his temples, trying to process everything. He looks at Alan with sadness in his eyes. Adriel: Alan, what do you want? Alan: I already told you, Dad. I want to stay here. Adriel: But you don't know enough about your new form. We don't even know if you're stuck like this or if you can turn human again. Alan: But... but I can try! I'll try again! He takes a long, deep breath and closes his eyes once more, attempting to concentrate. He groans loudly as his entire body glows yellow, engulfed by fire. Adalia: Alan! Servantis holds his hand out to silence her. The fire subsides, and a human Alan stands in his place, with all his clothes intact. He is about to look down to check if he's human again, but Adriel scoops him up in his arms before he can do so and hugs him tightly without getting up from the ground. Adalia joins him seconds later, both of them crying in happiness. Adriel cranes his head upwards to talk to Servantis. Adriel: (excitedly) If he can turn into both of his forms at will, maybe we can make this work after all! Servantis keeps a neutral expression. Servantis: Are you sure? Adriel: Not really, but I'm willing to try. Servantis does not respond, his head hung low. Adriel: What's wrong? Servantis: I'm sorry, my friend. Adriel: Sorry for what? You saved his life! I owe you big time! Servantis' head plates open, and he zaps both Alan and Adalia with electricity, rendering them unconscious. Adriel jumps to his feet and shouts, startled. Adriel: (loudly) WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! Servantis: I have to take Alan with me. Adriel: So you decided to zap him?! He can stay here! We can make this work! He just has to learn control! Servantis looks at him with a saddened expression. Servantis: I know that, but I have no choice. If you knew what would happen if I don't do this, you would thank me. Adriel: Whatever's going on, let me help you! Let's talk this out! Servantis: As much as I want to, I can't. I'm sorry. I just want you to know that, in a twisted way, I'm doing this for you. He fires a blast of electricity at Adriel, his head plates closing immediately after. He screams in pain and passes out, his body sprawled on the floor. Servantis bends down and places a hand on Adriel and Adalia's foreheads, wiping their memories of the last two hours. Servantis: You are a great friend and an even better father. He exhales, then shakes his head to get focused. He scoops Alan up with one hand and hangs him over his shoulder, then walks towards the hallway and enters Alan's room. He takes note of the Null Void Projector and the plant on the end table next to Alan's bed. He grabs them both and presses the trigger on the Null Void Projector. A red portal forms a few feet in front of him and he walks through it. ---- The portal reopens near the entrance of the teleportation room. Servantis steps out of it, only to see a Caucasian female Plumber with long black hair and black eyes walking towards him. With her are two children; a green-eyed girl with flipped-up, spiky light blue hair wearing a short-sleeved turquoise T-shirt and maroon pants, and a black-eyed boy with black and white spiky hair, wearing an unzipped greenish yellow hoodie, along with a black T-shirt and black pants. The boy's hands are in the pockets of his hoodie. Servantis: Magister Wheels, what are you doing here? The portal behind him closes. Wheels: Magister Gorvan told you about our new initiative, didn't he? Servantis: What about it? Wheels: Meet two of the founding members of the new team; my kids, Helen and Pierce. Servantis: No, they're not. Pierce crosses his arms. Pierce: We know we're adopted. A laugh escapes Servantis' lips. Servantis: You don't know as- Wheels: Enough. Servantis purses his lips. Wheels: We're moving you to our headquarters, where you'll assume leadership and oversee training for the new team. Servantis grits his teeth. Servantis: That was not the deal. Wheels: (flatly) The deal changed. Servantis: Who will take over Incarcecon? Wheels: Leave that to us. After giving these two an upgrade... She pats the two kids on the shoulder. Wheels: You'll be in complete control of the team. Train them, tame them, however you want. We'll even let you pick what kind of alien DNA to give them. Servantis: Of course, I will also have to send them on missions of your choosing. Wheels: You're finally getting it. Consider this a promotion. We're letting you have a hand in some of our missions. Besides, with how chummy you used to be with Albright, wouldn't you rather raise his kid and not us? Servantis looks at Alan, who is still hung over his shoulder. Magister Wheels pushes Helen and Pierce closer to Servantis, then turns around and walks off. Wheels: Oh, and you better hurry. We're coming to move you out by the end of the day. Servantis stands in place idly, processing all the new information as he takes a long look at Helen and Pierce. THE END! Noteworthy Events Major Events *Alan becomes a human/Pyronite hybrid after nearly dying due to coming in contact with a plant from Lepidopterra. *Servantis is put in-charge of the Rooters' new team of child soldiers, the Amalgam Kids, consisting of Alan, Helen and Pierce. Character Debuts *Adalia Albright *Alan Albright *Ben Tennyson *Magister Jacelyn Wheels *Helen Wheels *Pierce Wheels Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Heatblast Minor Events *Two hours' worth of Adriel and Adalia's memories are wiped from their minds. Characters *Servantis *Adriel Albright *Adalia Albright (first appearance) *Alan Albright (first appearance) *Ben Tennyson (first appearance; on TV) *Helen Wheels (first appearance) *Pierce Wheels (first appearance) Villains *Rooters **Magister Gorvan (hologram) **Magister Jacelyn Wheels (first appearance) Aliens Used *Heatblast (first appearance; on TV) Allusions *The episode is named after the song of the same name by Fall Out Boy. *Paytonville is named after the voice actor Khary Payton. *Helen's clothes are directly taken from the animated series Kim Possible, where it is one of the many clothing combinations worn by the titular character. Trivia *As evidenced by the news report watched by Adriel, this episode takes place some time after the original series episode Washington B.C. *Despite Ben being listed as a character who appears in the episode, he only appears as Heatblast. This makes this episode the first in the franchise in which one of Ben's alien forms appears without his human form.